My Kind
by Ronald Anderson
Summary: Su encuentro había sido una vuelta de tuerca, y el mañana parecía tan incierto que sólo poseían la noche. One Shot reto para Writtober. Original


WRITTOBER

1.-My Kind

La mirada de Eryn se enfocó en la silueta de Kaye quién se movía de un lado a otro intentando recolectar pistas que las llevaran a donde se suponía que debían llegar, hablaba con algunos con cierta naturalidad, luego, parecía observar el lugar con desconfianza, y más de alguna vez la sorprendió echando un vistazo furtivo hacía la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

Su encuentro había carecido de todos los aspectos que podrían caracterizar un encuentro fortuito, llamarlo cosa del destino, al menos para Eryn, era sobrevalorarlo; El destino no existía, no podías culparlo de las cosas que te sucedían, no podías decir que era una parte importante de los hechos que definían tu vida, porque en la vida las cosas pasan y nadie puede detenerlas. El destino era una palabra que los seres humanos habían inventado para justificar las cosas que no podían explicar, o para evadir los temas que les eran dolorosos; Creer en ese tipo de entidades, era lo que llevaba a todos a crear expectativas de lo que podría pasar en el futuro, y el futuro era un ente caprichoso sobre el cual no podías apoyarte, podía estar o no estar, y para el caso, si estaba, muchas veces no era lo que esperabas. Eryn no confiaba en el mañana por que nunca podías tenerlo seguro, pero el ahora, definitivamente era un caballo ganador.

El inicio de su relación fue ligeramente abrupto y algo...peculiar, sin embargo, después de las cosas que habían pasado juntas no podía decir que fuera apresurado, ya antes Kaye le había pedido que iniciarán una relación formal, pero a ella le había parecido una locura, su ahora novia era demasiado intensa e impulsiva y solía lanzarse de cabeza a situaciones que bien podían terminar por destrozarla. Sí, Kaye era imprudente, pero a veces creía que era precisamente eso lo que las había llevado hasta ese momento, en donde ambas eran una pareja y tenían a alguien con quién contar.

Los pensamientos de Eryn fueron interrumpidos al tiempo que Kaye se acercaba a donde se encontraba ella bebiendo de a poco en el vaso dispuesto sobre la mesa; Con un ademán de suficiencia tomó asiento frente a la joven hechicera esbozando una amplia sonrisa de victoria que logró que Eryn enarcara una ceja con escepticismo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Has conseguido lo que querías?-preguntó la hechicera tomando un pequeño bocado del emparedado que sostenía en sus manos. Kaye infló el pecho al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre este manteniendo aquel gesto orgulloso dibujado en sus facciones.

-Sí, de alguna manera podrías decir que si.-

-¿De alguna manera?, ¿Por qué eso suena a que en realidad no conseguiste lo necesario?-

La sonrisa en el rostro de la exploradora pareció borrarse lentamente, al tiempo que su postura parecía decaer poco a poco.

-Quiero decir, no me dijeron el lugar exacto donde podemos encontrar la gema, pero me han dado una pista buenísima de un mercader que suele hacer tratos en el centro de la ciudad, en el ala obscura, quién podría darnos una pista más concreta de donde se encuentra la gema.-

Eryn se irguió completamente sobre su asiento, mientras depositaba el trozo de comida que aún sostenía sobre la mano en el plato frente a ella y miraba directamente a los ojos a su interlocutora.

-Veamos, te estuviste pavoneando por todo el lugar, arriesgando a hablar con la persona equivocada para conseguir una pista que nos llevara al ala obscura del centro, que es un lugar potencialmente peligroso, a encontrarnos con un inespecífico personaje que se dedica al tráfico y la venta ilegal de artilugios mágicos para ver si él nos da una pista sobre donde podría estar lo que buscamos.-

El gesto de Kaye tomó tintes de desconcierto y algo de desilusión mientras devolvía su mirada a su novia.

-Cuando lo dices de esa manera...creo que...tienes razón, pero ahora me siento una completa tonta.-la exploradora se permitió soltar una risilla nerviosa.

-Te lo he dicho antes.-intervino la hechicera.-Eres inteligente, pero a veces descuidas los detalles, debemos estar atentas, ahora mismo no podemos arriesgarnos sin tener seguridad de lo que estamos haciendo.-

-Es verdad-respondió en un suspiro Kaye mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el suelo.

-Kaye.-llamó la Hechicera logrando recuperar la atención de su pareja.-No te preocupes, simplemente hay que estar atentas.-

Esta vez una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la aludida, mientras asentía con firmeza.

-Entiendo.-respondió la joven extendiendo su mano por encima de la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de Eryn tomándola por un breve momento otorgándole un gentil apretón para soltarla casi al segundo siguiente. Por un instante Eryn deseo que Kaye no la hubiera soltado tan pronto, sin embargo, antes de que pudiese expresárselo a su pareja, la oscuridad se hizo en todo el lugar, para posteriormente ser remplazada por iluminación mortecina de azul pálido proveniente de un par de reflectores colocados en algún lugar en el techo del sitio que daban al lugar un tinte más íntimo, al tiempo que una melodía lenta comenzaba a sonar de fondo.

-Bailemos.-sugirió Kaye ampliando un poco más sus sonrisa mientras en sus ojos podía adivinarse la emoción que el sólo pensamiento de dicha actividad le había causado.

Eryn se revolvió ligeramente incómoda sobre su asiento.

-Sabes que no me gusta eso demasiado.-

-Está oscuro, nadie nos va a reconocer, ¿podríamos...por favor?-pidió la exploradora con ojos suplicantes.

Quiso declinar, quiso negarse y darle los argumentos que solía darle cuando las ideas que tenía solían pintar para ser un enorme fiasco, la miró directamente a los ojos, entreabrió los labios para emitir su respuesta, y entonces, se detuvo. La proyección de uno de los reflectores pegó directamente detrás de Kaye dejando que una serie de luces y sombras bailaran en sus facciones.

Kaye estaba ahí, frente a ella, y la miraba de una forma tan distinta a los demás, la miraba como nunca antes nadie la había mirado, o al menos, no que ella recordara. Sus ojos le transmitían cosas que no podía entender, la intensidad de su mirada muchas veces la había cohibido y prefería evadirla, no estaba acostumbrada a ser observada con aquel detenimiento, con aquella atención. Sintió entonces la mano de su pareja envolviendo la suya con suavidad, y entonces...

Iba a decirle que no, pero por alguna razón todo su cuerpo rechazó aquella idea y se permitió asentir levemente, mientras era guiada al centro del lugar por su acompañante. Kaye era palpable, era real, podía sentirla incluso entre las sombras de su propio interior. Por ahora parecía que ella era la única cosa real en su mundo. Se instalaron en el sitio donde más parejas se encontraban bailando, y fue entonces cuando Kaye se puso frente a ella.

-Sabes que no sé bailar.-advirtió la hechicera con mirada severa.

La aludida se permitió esbozar una sonrisa gentil.

-Yo tampoco sé mucho pero podemos intentarlo.-dijo al tiempo que tomaba fuertemente de la cintura a su pareja y la subía en sus pies. Un grito ahogado se escapó de los labios de la hechicera, mientras se aferraba a los hombros de la exploradora.

-Tranquila.-susurró esta en su oído.-Todo estará bien.-

Así era a veces con Kaye, en algunas ocasiones cuando algo podía ahogarte, podías estar seguro de que se lanzaría al agua por ti para intentar sacarte de ella. Por un momento se permitió esbozar una sonrisa y dejar que el peso del mundo no se apoyara sobre sus hombros.

Empezó a sentir el movimiento lento y rítmico producido por el cuerpo de su acompañante mientras ella se dejaba llevar.

La primera vez que pasaron una noche juntas había sido una experiencia bastante impregnada de nerviosismo en un inicio. Se deseaban era verdad, sabía que ambas deseaban llegar a ese punto desde el inicio, desde el primer beso, la cara de Kaye le había dicho cuanto deseaba estar con ella, el temblor en su cuerpo le indicó la mezcla de sentimientos que invadían a la exploradora, los eventos que siguieron a ello se dieron de tal manera que Eryn se pudo dejar llevar por momentos en los brazos de su insegura pareja quién se deshacía en cuidados hacía ella a pesar de que se le había asegurado que no había nada que temer. Ella no era de cristal, ella era fuerte, sus circunstancias lo mostraban, su lucha fervorosa, su supervivencia en aquel mundo lo demostraba una y otra vez. La manos de Kaye se deslizaban por su cuerpo, la despojaban de sus prendas con movimientos llenos de cuidado pero impacientes, llenos de ansiedad por explorarla, sus labios buscaban hambrientos el besarla, y luego la recorrían por cada centímetro de piel, no dejaba nada sin besar, mientras sus manos dibujaban caminos inexplorados de su cuerpo, el contacto de sus pieles iba derribando poco a poco los muros de la hechicera. No tenía miedo, nunca tuvo miedo, ni siquiera cuando la exploradora pidió permiso para entrar en ella, ni aun cuando esta se permitió estar en su interior, mientras el vaivén de sus cuerpos, y el encuentro de sus labios marcaban el ritmo de lo que serían muchas de sus noches. Parecía que cuando las circunstancias eran más adversas, la llegada de Kaye había dado un pequeño giro de tuerca a todo y le habían marcado un rumbo ciertamente más sorpresivo del que esperaba en un inicio. Ella era real, y aunque todo se acabara al día siguiente podía dejar que esa noche la tangibilidad de su presencia la invadiera. Sin embargo, Kaye se había quedado y ahora se encontraba pegada a ella bailando una melodía que inundaba el lugar pero a la que había decidido no ponerle atención porque deseaba concentrarse únicamente en el momento que compartía con su novia. Estaba con ella, y compartía sus noches a su lado, debía confesar que en un inicio no pensó que pudiera estar con alguien como Kaye, pero algo había sucedido y había resultado que las noches con ella eran increíblemente naturales y fluidas, su tacto le parecía familiar, como si ya antes le hubiera sentido, y su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, y por la manera en que Kaye lo disfrutaba, sabía que ella se sentía igual. No quería que se detuviera, no quería que detuviera el baile, no quería que detuviera sus besos en las noches, no quería que dejara de dibujar su silueta, que se permitiera entregarse por entero, incluso deseaba a momentos que la noche fuera infinita, porque parecía que no tendría suficiente de todo ello.

El vaivén en la pista continuaba mientras ella se mantenía aferrada al cuerpo de Kaye, y está la sostenía de la cintura como si nunca la quisiera dejar ir. La exploradora era una persona diferente a lo que antes había conocido, ciertamente era una contradicción andante, tenía una personalidad que bien podía llamar la atención de cualquiera, pero su concepto de sí misma no era muy alto, era fuerte pero las cosas simples podían doblarla, podía ser fuego o ceniza, pero siempre estaba presente, cuando todo parecía hundirse en la oscuridad, ella aparecía, estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano, cuando estaban lejos siempre le hacía saber de su presencia de alguna forma, estaba ahí, para ella. Kaye deseaba construir un futuro junto a Eryn, pero ella le pedía ir un día a la vez, el mañana podía desvanecerse entre sus manos y podrían perderlo todo, ¿Por qué apresurarse?; Sin embargo, había ocasiones, pequeñas, fugaces, en donde Eryn se permitía soñar con leves episodios del futuro, imágenes donde ella y Kaye se encontraban juntas, lejos de todo, compartiendo una vida tranquila, eran apenas por segundos pero sabía que antes no podría imaginarse teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos.

El amor de la exploradora era intenso, y por momentos le provocaba inquietud a la hechicera, en ocasiones pensaba que estaba permitiendo que esta tuviera todo el poder de invadir lugares que no permitía que otros tocarán, aquello podía destruirla y ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar más dolor, sin embargo Kaye se lo aseguraba cada vez con mayor firmeza, no se iría, no se iría de su lado bajo ninguna circunstancia. Las cavilaciones de Eryn se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que la cadencia de sus cuerpos, lentamente se separaron apenas unos centímetros y sus miradas se encontraron en la pálida luz que iluminaba el sitio. Kaye le miraba con la adoración con la que solía mirarla, su tacto se había suavizado sobre su cintura, y una sonrisa de auténtica alegría se dibujaba en sus labios. Eryn se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa también.

-Te amo.-y la declaración la tomó por sorpresa, Kaye se lo había dicho en innumerables ocasiones antes, pero ahora simplemente la había atrapado con la guardia baja, por un instante no supo que decir mientras miraba desconcertada a la exploradora.

-Sabes que no tienes que decir nada.-la tranquilizó Kaye en un murmullo.

Sí, Eryn sabía que no tenía que decirle nada, porque Kaye entendía, lo comprendía perfectamente, y ella, se dejaba inundar por los sentimientos que su amante le transmitía cuando la miraba de aquella manera. Si alguna vez no pensó en encontrar a alguien para ella, ahora mismo Kaye podía encajar perfectamente en su tipo.

pereperfectamente perfectamente en su tipo.


End file.
